


Definitely Not Dating

by PsychoCrazyHoseBeast



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cast Post Total Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, More characters to be added, friends or lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazyHoseBeast/pseuds/PsychoCrazyHoseBeast
Summary: After filming Total Drama, the cast stays in contact with one another. Many manage to keep up relationships they formed on the Island, the film lot or the plane, but after World Tour Izzy and Owen decide to stay good friends.However, the rest of their former cast-mates aren't quite convinced...





	Definitely Not Dating

“And that’s when I realise, driving a tractor really isn’t the same as riding a moped... oh look!”

Izzy stops mid flow, giving her companions a chance to try and process everything she has just said. Not for the first time, Beth wonders to herself why Lindsay still insists on inviting the readhead along. She knows it’s a bit mean, because Izzy is always overjoyed to see her and insists on paying for all three of them, but Beth just feels unsettled by her mile-a-minute babbling and crazy schemes. Still, Lindsay had stayed close with Izzy after Island and Beth has never had the heart to tell her best (okay only) friend that she doesn’t really like her other friend. And so, more often than not, when they go out together Izzy is there too.

Today at least, Lindsay has arranged to meet up with Tyler and a few of the Island boys including Owen. Izzy always gravitates towards him, so Beth’s fairly certain she’ll be able to avoid her for most of the day without it being obvious to Lindsay at least. Lindsay seems to have been enjoying Izzy’s tale more than Beth, even though she has gotten lost once or twice requiring Izzy to back track (and Beth to slam her head against a metaphorical brick wall). Beth is too busy enjoying the breath of silence to stop Lindsay from asking the question.

“What is it Izzy?”

Izzy turns back to face them, and Beth goes cold because she’s wearing that grin she gets when she’s had an _idea_. Before Beth can duck, or run, or maybe both, Izzy is bouncing away.

“Go on ahead! I’ll catch up with you guys, I just have to do something!”

“Okay!”

Lindsay seems satisfied to do as asked, and Beth just wants to be as far as possible from whatever Izzy is planning. Lindsay starts off on a story about Paula, and Beth soon forgets all about the third member of their party… that is, until something springs off her shoulders to land in front of her. Not something, some _one_. Izzy is there, grinning happily, a single paper bag clutched in her left hand.

“Okay! I’m back! Now, where was I?”

Beth can feel a migraine coming on as Lindsay happily raises her hand.

“Oh, Oh! I remember! You were testing out the tractor you’d fixed up for your neighbour.”

Izzy struggles to contain giggles as she inserts herself in-between Lindsay and Beth, wrapping one arm around each of their shoulders. Beth somehow manages not to flinch, reminding herself that Izzy considers her and Lindsay close friends and so is highly unlikely to do anything to them (at least, that is the belief she clings to). She smiles as well as she can as the story continues.

“So, I’m cruising down the street, hitting 30 easily. I figure, it’s time to see what this baby can really do… BIG O!”

With a screech that leaves Beth’s ears ringing, Izzy is off at a sprint towards an all too familiar blond. Lindsay, catching sight of who he is with, follows close behind.

“Tyler!”

Unlike her companions, Beth walks over to greet the group of boys. DJ spots her first, a smile spreading across his face as he waves her over.

“Beth, what’s up? How have you been?”

She accepts his offered hug and kiss on the cheek, somehow managing to contain her blush.

“Great DJ, thanks. How’s your mother doing?”

DJ’s grin broadens, the love he feels for the most important woman in his life shining through.

“Yeah, she’s doing great thanks. The new juice bar is a hit! Same great mama taste, and this time no fatal heart attacks to go with it.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Hey Beth!”

Beth turns on hearing another familiar voice, smiling as she greets the owner.

“Cody! Nice glasses, are they new?”

Despite the sun barely shining, Cody is rocking a pair of polarised shades.

“Yep, you bet. Turns out man of mystery is in, and these babies are gonna get me all the ladies. Like my buddy.”

Beth turns around to find Tyler and Lindsay already deep in lip lock, even more oblivious than usual to the world around them. Luckily DJ retains enough sense to intervene before the two can walk into a bench, quickly steering them to relative safety. She shrugs.

“Yeah, I guess Linds and Tyler really do have something special.”

Cody lets out a little laugh, one hand running through his hair.

“He, I guess. Actually I was talking about Owen and Izzy.”

Beth turns to look at him, confused. Izzy and Owen aren’t dating; sure, they reunited after Owen’s elimination on World Tour, but Izzy had said they’d kept things as just friends. Owen too, when Beth’s natural awkwardness had kicked in at the last whole cast meet up and she’d blurted out a question about the nature of his and Izzy’s relationship. In response to her incredulous stare, Cody merely points. Beth looks where he indicates, to see Izzy happily sitting across Owen’s shoulders. Nothing unusual there, it is her favourite position and she often does it to DJ, Eva and (to Heather’s annoyance and therefore Beth’s delight) Alejandro too. Although, when Beth thinks about it, that only ever happens if Owen isn’t around. Clearly Izzy has a ranking of acceptable shoulders.

Owen doesn’t seem at all put off by it, currently listening intently as Izzy rattles off some story (Beth fervently hopes it is the tractor one so that she herself does not have to hear the rest of it). During the story Izzy produces the paper bag again, handing it to Owen. He takes it like it’s the most wonderful thing he’s ever been offered, gently opening it to reveal… a blueberry muffin. Seeing it, Beth can’t help but exclaim.

“A blueberry muffin? She went off to buy a blueberry muffin? You can buy them in any old coffee shop, there’s practically one one every street.”

“Oh, I guess you never noticed then. I figured, seeing as you always hang out with Lindsay and Izzy, you’d have clocked it.”

Beth turns back to face Cody, even more confused.

“Clocked what?”

Cody shifts slightly under her gaze, but manages to get his words out without a stammer.

“Well, you know Owen doesn’t drink coffee at all right? But he’s crazy for those little sweets, all those muffins and flapjacks and cakes and things, that you get in coffee shops. He feels kinda stupid going in and not getting a coffee though, says it’s disrespecting the rules of eateries or something.”

Beth does indeed know that Owen takes food, and by extension all things related to eating and drinking, very seriously. It does not really surprise her to discover he has an actual code of conduct pertaining to places of eating and drinking. From anyone else it would be weird, but with Owen it just makes sense.

“And, I guess Izzy found out somehow. Because everytime I see them meet up, she’s always got something she picked up from a coffee shop on the way. I wish I could find a lady who’d do that for me…”

Beth doesn’t bother to correct him regarding Owen and Izzy’s relationship. Turning back to look at them now, watching Owen’s face as he eats the muffin in one bite and Izzy’s as she watches him do so, Beth is no longer so sure that they are just _friends_.


End file.
